Power rangers Hyperforce
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by the hyperforce tabletop game and the super legends game In the year 3017 the z squad at the Spd Time force academy are chosen to go through time and stop an evil known as Ivan Ooze the rangers have to travel through time to familair faces and places in ranger histroy
1. Super legends prologue

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on, buildings had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it tike to die ranger !"

Omega ranger crouched behind what was left of a wall as Lord Zedd fired lightning from his staff at him . " This Has to end now " Omega said " No i will not go back ranger " Zedd said as he fired again. Omega crouched and rolled to dodge the attack . " Time to end this " Omega said twisting his morpher like revving an engine . Omega charged Zedd and punched him at superspeed , As Zedd fell backwards the Guardian ranger appeared and slashed Zedd knocking through a near by wall.

Suddenly A blast knocked Omega backwards knocking Into Guardian ranger knocking his sword gun from him , Nova ranger came in kicking Zedd as Guardian dove for his gun only for Zedd to throw Nova into him again sending both of them down a near by hill , Omega was still on the ground , Zedd took this time walking towards Omega ranger.

" sorry but the ranger dies today"

Omega was gingerly getting up as Lord Zedd kicked him in his stomach throwing him into some more rubble.

" time to die ranger and finally i will kill a ranger " Lord Zedd laughed evilly as he aimed his staff at Omega ranger and fired , Omega blocked the beam with his Fist , Lord Zedd laughed evilly turning up the power

" cant...hold...up...much...longer...at...this...rate " Omega said as he struggled against the beam.

" This is your end " Zedd said " No!" Nova shouted running towards Omega, however both Nova and Guardian knew they wouldn't make it in time " No ranger is dying today " A voice said as the Sentential knight appeared " You!" Zedd said is distain " Me" Sentential knight said as he blasted Zedd backwards. A portal suddenly appeared behind Zedd as he landed through it the portal closed shortly after.

" Ok lets back to the hall of rangers " Sentential knight said " We better call Spd or Time force for help " Omega said " We will contact them once were back at the hall " Guardian ranger said, Nova nodded. Sentential knight then teleported them all to the hall of the rangers .


	2. Z squad?

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa."

" Sir we know all this " Jack Bulkmier interrupted, Jen Scott former TimeForce Pink and current instructor of the TomeForce wing at the joint SPD TimeForce academy " I realise you do but since your Z squad and you mr Bulkmierseem to fail every ranger history test a ref fresher isnt a bad thing " Jen said walking upto Jack " Yes ma'am " Jack said. Jen looked around the room " Look i get it you all have a relation to rangers in your ancestors and i get you want to them proud " Jen said " But were never going to be power rangers " Ruby Shiba said.

" I never said that " Jen countered " Were the Z squad my own dad doesnt think im good enough " Skylar said " look we get it were the useless descendants of power rangers " Kira Oliver said. Jen looked at the squad before " Look when i was sent back in time i was a rookie my whole was hell wes wasnt even ment to be on the team " Jen said " But you still power rangers " Ruby countered " Why should we bother no one is going to give us a chance " Kira said, " Thats not true " Jen said " Really?" Chris scott asked " yes " Jen replied " Kira has the most legendary name in ranger history and yet shes here with us " Chris said " Your last name is also just as legendary Chris " Kira countered " Not as legendary as him " Chris replied sadly.

" You will become rangers one day i know you can " Jen said smiling " You wish " Ruby said " Well now look like im a genie " Commander Sky Tate walked in " Commander? What brings you here ?" Jen asked " Well first off i need a team for an assignment thats a joint with TimeForce and its low key " Sky said " Ok im sure A squad " Jen said " No not A squad ive already chosen the team " Sky said " Oh Enlighten me on who they are " Jen said. Sky smirked " They wished it " Sky said, Jen's eyes widened as she realised who Sky was talking about. Jen turned to the Z squad " Looks like your getting your wish " Jen said.

" Were what?" Kira asked " Attention Cadets aka the Z squad as of right now you are Power Rangers HyperForce " Sky said the Squad was in shock " HyperForce?" Chris said " Working title now " Sky said wavering to a man in a SPD uniform carrying a briefcase " Now come and get your Morphers " Sky continued. Chris , Kira , Ruby, Jack and Skylar lined up and each received a Hyperforce Morpher. The morpher looked like a digivice crossed with a Iphone.

" Now keeping with tradition the morphing call is time for hyper force " Sky said Making Jen scoff,Sky ignored her scoff " Chris Scott you will the red ranger , Skylar Tate just like how i started your the blue ranger , Jack Bulkmier your the Yellow ranger, Kira Oliver your ancestor wore this colour once your the black ranger and Ruby Shiba yours is special since your ancestors were both red and pink rangers so your the Magenta ranger " Sky said walking down the line each ranger smiling as he did .

" 3 Hours ago We received a transmission from Omega ranger that Lord Zedd has escaped and fled through time hearing this we decided to create a Ranger team of our own " Sky said " So were going after him ?" Ruby asked " Yes but we believe he has a accomplice " Sky continued " Probably Rita " Skylar said " So where do we start ?" Chris asked " Simple your all off to tera venture " Sky said " Oh cool lost galaxy " Jack said " At least you got that one right " Jen said " Now be careful i believe Zedd is going to disrupt the point in time where Karone becomes the pink ranger and allowing Trekena to claim the power" Sky said. Each ranger nodded " Go the ship is ready " Sky said " Yes sir " the rangers said heading out " Be careful and may the power protect you " Jen said as the rangers left.

The rangers once dressed in their Spd/TimeForce uniforms boarded the time ship. The ship was soon on the runway " How is this going to work?" Ruby asked as at the end of runway the time portal opened and loud thumping could be heard " Huh? Whats that?" Skylar asked as the ship suddenly jerked forward, the time megazord with its special arm had hit the ship sending it into the portal " Here we go" Kira said.


End file.
